Fran
by Angelic Phantomcrow
Summary: Well, H! Fran's inner mind work: Most partly, How he sees himself and the people around him. Have fun!


Buon Giorno, minna!^^

So...I know I should be working on Incomplete Sky.

I do.

I'm momentarily writing chapter...21?

And trying to put chapter 18 and 19 into my MacBook.

But in the last two night I suddenly got this two first sentences of this short thing stuck in my head and here you see how it turned out.

How do I get this fran'ish thoughts...?

I kinda like that word...*humming*...Fran'ish

Well, enjoy a bit of Fran's inner mind work!^^

* * *

Most people don't realize this, but I actually have feelings.

Maybe it's because I really don't feel much.

I don't even know any longer if this emotionless face was a mask or my natural facial expression.

Thinking back I can't remember a time where I actually showed my feelings openly.

Not that there was much to show.

And I don't feel bad about it.

It's useful when you don't want to let anyone know about your minds inner work.

It comes in quite handy when people want to see you in pain.

It was already helpful in my younger ages.

I was often bullied because of my strange hair and eye colour.

Not to mention the triangle marking under my eyes.

I don't dislike them.

To tell the truth I like how they make me different from all this brainless idiots.

Though I always wonder where I got them from.

I mean the rest of my family is average and normal.

Well, maybe except from my grandmama.

Her cooking is extra-ordinary bad.

Anyway the bullying brought out my ability to make nice remarks.

I always had my ways with words.

And I learnt to write, speak and read in a rather early age.

I could probably use just words to charm, seduce and wrap nearly everyone around my finger.

But I don't want to.

That would be boring.

I don't like boring things.

And how will I be able to tell what their true character is like then?

I can make them however I want them to.

Or maybe it's just funny to see how people get angry.

And my monotone voice is just adding to the effect.

It also irritates people greatly because they can never tell if I'm lying or telling the truth.

At least the little quirks in the end tell people if it's a question ot a statement.

Considering that I'm actually a rather really honest person.

In the end the bullies left me alone.

One of them broke up with his girlfriend.

Another tried to kill himself.

Dunno what the other did.

This two were just so weak willed to let a bit of my teasing and mocking get to them.

Make them doubt while my words were just simply retorts everyone could come up with.

Easy carnivore bullying it's called.

Though after a certain skylark's definition they're categorized as herbivores.

Makes me wonder why it's still called carnivore bullying...

So my childhood had been quite dull.

With my only relative actually being the grandma, who couldn't cook anything decent.

Then suddenly Varia and Kokyou arrived at my doorsteps.

I had been playing at the river.

The same river, which I once fell in and was brought to the ocean by.

Without anyone noticing.

We'll, grandmama was a little oblivious with such things.

It was rather scary.

I had tried again to find a current yet strong enough to carry me.

It had been a funny ride.

Anyway after teasing and mocking fairies and cavity imps.

And dare I say rather good attempts to will the away with a little spell I learned from grandma.

Ombra Kokko. Dombra Kokko. Fairies begone. Begone, begone.

I choose to go with the pineapple fairy.

Now my Shishou.

After both parties playing tuck-war with me before they decided that I was useless since I was missing memories I cannot remember.

Though I think that must be an extra-set of memories since I'm pretty sure I got everything covered in my head.

Seeming that my first memory is of my own birth...

Making it the cheese fault that I got Memory loss.

In the end after being taught by Shishou I still ended up with the Varia.

The Independent Assassination Squad of Vongola.

That's how I came in contact with the mafia.

My family.

I got a master, Shishou, the creepy pineapple fairy or however you want to name him.

He prefers the second or his name Rokudo Mukuro.

I still wonder why he has that creepy japanese name when he's a full-blood italian.

With him came two sisters.

Chrome-nee-chan and part-time caretaker M.M. or whatever name she bears.

Not to forget an older brother.

Tsuna-nii.

Like many other mafia-ish children, we do actually call him that.

Though we are more on terms of friends...if one thinks about it...equality...

And with Varia came a so-called and self-proclaimed mother.

Lussuria.

Or how I call him gaylord.

A boss with a old perverted stalker and a right-hand man, secretary, who did the actual work.

As if Varia's boss could care about anything, but meat and booze (and maybe taichou's ass...)

Boss Xanxus and taichou/secretary Superbi Squalo.

And for people who actually really want to know, though I highly doubt that, the old lightning pervert was named Levi a Than.

And there were two others.

One of them was Mammon, Acrobaleno, infant-cursed, greedy, now-curse-released illusionist.

Mammon, real name is Viper, was a lot of things.

Predecessor, big-sis-figure, teacher.

I was her substitute. Her replacement.

And she was partner to the other person.

Bel-senpai, Belphegor, prince, fallen-prince, fallen-fake-prince-senpai~

The guy, who always stabs me with his knifes.

More often than Shishou with his trident.

Meaning: On a regular daily basis.

Like I said he's my senpai and I'm his kouhai.

He's the freak with the creepy laugh, who forced me to wear that stupid frog hat.

I think my apple hat had been quite nice...

I like apples.

Apple pie.

And Triple Cs, also known as chocolate chip cookies.

In my free time I normally read a lot of books.

And I like playing video games.

Mostly I play with Bel-senpai and Tsuna-nii.

...

Oh, a butterfly.

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed! Kyuu~!^^

Thank you for reading and please review.

(Well, how was it? Give me some constructive critic, ne? Well, I think I can count this as my second One-Shot...? Anyway I absolutely adore Fran!^^)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Really, Molte grazie! Grazie mille!^^

Ja ne~


End file.
